Shelving is used to store and display items. Shelves are usually supported by brackets that may be attached to a support structure, such as a wall. Typically, shelves are connected to the brackets with the help of screws that are screwed into the shelf through an opening in the support bracket. Because the opening in the support bracket is at a predetermined, fixed location, precise alignment between the shelf and the opening may be needed. There exists a need for readily adjustable shelving, where the shelves may be easily detached from the support brackets.